Nothing Can hurt me Anymore Loki and Thor
by pumpkinpie5678
Summary: What if Loki had sacrificed himself when a bar fight went too far? What if in only these moments, did Thor realize how much he needed Loki? Loki is ready to never again have to be taunted and teased by the one that who was supposed to be his brother. Songfic.
**I don't own any of these characters, nor the song by MandoPony. I would make Loki a bit more of a good character. I am a sucker for good** **villains.**

Nothing can hurt me Loki and Thor

Loki heard Thor cry his name as he felt the sword pierce him. He could feel the smile split his face. Thor had of course thought it was a good idea to taunt some drunk warriors in a bar, and when Loki saw Thor wouldn't be able to move fast enough, he moved in front of him, knowing he would most likely not be able to block the blade or move out of the way in time.

 _Is it finally over?_

 _Are you finally done?_

"No!" Thor cried out.

 _Are you happy now?_

 _Did you have your fun?_

As Loki fell he felt Thor catch him. He looked up into his frightened brother's face.

 _I hope that it was worth it_

 _All the tears I cried_

 _While you were laughing_

 _I was terrified_

Loki remembered when Thor would pretend not to notice him when he was being bullied and how he had sewn his lips shut after he cut Sif's hair.

 _And if I never see you again_

 _Please remember me the way I was_

 _Before I was broken_

Oh, the pain he felt right now, was nothing compared to how he felt as Odin told him he was a frost giant, what he had been told to hate. He had broken, he was ready to never see Thor again, the brother that didn't want him. He hoped Thor would remember how he was before everything fell apart.

 _And if I never wake_

 _I pray the Lord my soul to take_

 _And your words won't hurt me anymore_

 _No, your words can't hurt me anymore._

 _(no more...)_

"Why do you cry brother? Shouldn't you be glad that your weak brother is no longer holding you back. Valhalla is waiting I hope." Loki whispered as he coughed up blood, as he felt his brother's tears on his face as he picked him up trying to get him help.

 _I hope for peace_

 _Maybe it's all for the best_

 _No more Nightmares_

 _In my final rest_

Loki knew he was dying, but he felt that it would be better for not just his brother, but for all of Asgard, and he didn't know why his brother cried. "Don't talk like that brother I will save you!" Thor yelled as he held Mjolnir in one hand, and Loki in his other arm, as hey flew towards Asgard. But they both knew it was too late.

 _But one thing I'll never know_

 _Is why you treated me like you did_

 _I was your only brother_

 _And I was just a kid..._

As Loki lay on his death bed, he turned his head towards his brother, weeping at his bedside. He had to ask it before he died. Mustering up his strength that was quickly fading he whispered "Why?" Thor looked up from his vigil at Loki's bedside. "Why, did you hate me so much was it because I was weaker than most asgardians?" He finished as a wet cough prevented any further words. As Thor grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned the blood off of Loki's face, he had a sad expression on his face.

"That was part of the reason, I am ashamed to say. I guess I didn't want a brother that couldn't spar as well, or fight as well as me, as like you said, I didn't want a brother who was a stick. But don't doubt that I have learned that you are more than that, and that even though brawn isn't your strong suit, you have a strong mind, and perhaps we need more asgardians like you instead of bashing weapons together for centuries. Can you ever forgive me brother?" Thor finished with a sad and sorrowful tone.

Loki couldn't help but smile. It seemed his brother really had changed, even if his risk taking hadn't. "You are forgiven." He murmured, trying not to gurgle on his blood. "Thor?" he asked softly.

"Yes brother?" asked Thor with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Please don't go on anymore stupid daring quests. Use your brain and if you have to be the first one other than Odin and Frigga to do it, then do it. I won't always be there to save you. Promise me. Please."

"Yes Brother, but don't talk like your dying please."

"You know I am."

"You can't!"

"I'm sorry Thor, this life is not for me, but maybe you can change what Asgard is like. You know I am a Frost Giant right?'

"Yes, but never did it interrupt how I feel about you brother.

"Thank you." Loki gasped out, as he felt himself slipping away.

 _I wonder what mom and dad, will do?_

 _I hope one day they'll learn_

 _To forgive you_

He could hear Frigga sobbing into Odin's shoulder. "It's time." They walked in somberly. "It is time to say your goodbyes he won't last much longer." Said Odin. Loki was sure Thor's tear ducts would be exhausted for a while. He faced them as the wound had almost taken him.

"I know I may have been a disappointment, but even as a Frost Giant you took me in, and I appreciate you for that. All three remaining family members said the same thing at the same time as Frigga put her hand on Loki's forehead in a motherly gesture, Thor put his hand on Loki's hand in a brotherly gesture, and Odin put his hand on Loki's shoulder as he was on the other side, in a fatherly gesture, "You were never a disappointment to us Loki, we have always loved you." And with that, Loki passed to Valhalla.

 _And if I never wake_

 _I'll pray the Lord my soul to take_

 _And nothing can hurt me anymore_

Two days later Asgard gathered for the passing of Prince Loki. His passing and sacrifice had made people realize that perhaps they were wrong about him, and the only dry eyes were the ones that couldn't cry anymore. As Thor and the rest of Asgard looked up to the skies, many claim to have heard Loki's amazing voice in the wind, singing.

 _No, nothing can hurt me…_

 _Anymore._


End file.
